


Gently In The Softness

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [52]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Small scenes with Melinda May and Maria.





	Gently In The Softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Melinda looked up from the report that she was now writing for the latest mission that they had completed together, over at a sleeping Maria laying beside her as the safehouse tv droned on about some topic that she wasn't paying attention too. She sighed softly before looking out one of the windows and into the dark sky.

So this how it begins for them, she thinks.

Like her, Maria was perhaps the least innocent to most among their fellow agents. Death had touched both of them in ways that neither of them quite understood. It made their job all the more refreshing sometimes to escape death themselves without any injuries occurring.

There was a connection with this woman that fascinated Melinda, though she also found that she was in love with her friend, though she was reasonably confident in her musings that Maria shared similar sentiments for her.

Just a small opinion, she had no idea what Maria's waking desires on the matter were going to be when they discussed the topic. This new chance of life was theirs for the taking, but Melinda was content to share in it with Maria.

*

Days later, Maria found Melinda reclining on a high, shaded balcony of the building staring out into the distance, carrying some sandwiches and a beer for each of them very carefully. Melinda smiled slightly at her, nodding her thanks for the snacks as Maria sat down beside her with a small grin.

Neither of them said anything as they ate the sandwiches and enjoyed the silence around them before they would need to return to their respective duties.

*

They sprawled in the nude on the floor in front of the fireplace of Maria's apartment, idly tracing each other's skin, learning about the new and old scars that lined each other's pale skin. Maria shivered under Melinda's light trail over a small healed old line of scar tissue on her back.

There was a particular scar over Melinda's heart that resembled an old burn mark from a past mission around Melinda's first years with S.H.I.E.L.D and causing the old, withered and burning support beams of a barn that Melinda had been cornered in by the enemy before her rescue team found her. Maria kisses the mark softly before she moved to sit up slightly and pecked Melinda's left cheek where a bit of debris from a recent mission had left a healing mark there gently.

Maria had a hidden scar along the bottom edge of her right jaw that wasn't easy to find unless pointed out, from a childhood injury involving a game of roughhousing with some children. She watched her partner silently as Melinda gently traced the long line of the old scar.

*

Melinda slowly wakes up that morning and with a small smile on her lips, turns her head slightly to look over at Maria. Gorgeous, daring Maria, so very beautiful, she thinks as she gently and lightly runs her fingers down the other woman’s arm before sitting up and watching the goosebumps appear on her arm.

Glancing around their bedroom as the sunlight peers through the shades, Melinda discovers one of Maria’s shirts near the bed before moving to grab it and glides into it as she walks out of their bedroom through the open door. One of the cats looks up its bedding nest with mild interest when she walks by before it goes back to sleep with a sigh as she enters their kitchen.

The coffee maker hums as she sips her cooling tea slowly and a pair of pale arms appear in her line of sight and wrap themselves gently around her middle. With a soft chuckle of amusement at the action, Melinda leans her head back onto Maria’s shoulder as she leaves a trail of little kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder.

“Mmmm.. you’re wearing my shirt again.”

Melinda smirks in response and looks at Maria with an amused gaze.

“Well, what I can say to such an accusation? You do have such great taste, after all, love.”

Maria smiles softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
